Aeshen "Aesh" Rue
Description Aesh is an elven druid who was raised in Maiden forest by the druids within it, almost all of whom were wild shaped. Aesh never knew their birth parents, only that they were left in the woods for the druids to find by said parents. They don't care about their birth parents. An outcast druid who stayed wild shaped as a falcon in a tribe of wolves and bears took them in, raising them. After a century in Maiden Forest, they left to explore the world, because a century in one place was too long. They wandered the Southern continent for 20 years before meeting Luike Seaborn and Bastion in a bar, where all three teamed up for a quest. The trio went around, eventually joined by Shamile and Roka and the five, upon meeting with an old friend, formed The Guild of Champions. History Aesh was left as a baby in Maiden forest, a "donated" child to adhere to druidic beliefs. They were brought up majorly by a druid who was wild-shaped into a bird at most times, who was an outcast in the tribe due to her odd nature and musings. They also met Lillium at age 7, and enjoyed her company, but after being attacked by sprites at 15, swore off fae interaction, and consequently forgetting their pixie friend. After a time in the forest in which they studied druidic beliefs and magic, a new child was left in the forest, and the tribe named her Cedar Iris. Aesh was quickly enamored by the child, and as they watched her grow, they realized they were falling in love. When Cedar was 22, Aesh realized they needed to leave the forest if they wanted to conceal their feelings and if they wanted to learn anything. So they packed their few belongings, said their goodbyes, and left, wandering the Southern Continent for 20 years. During that time, they helped a leopard cub, which imprinted them and followed them. The took the leopard in as a companion after it refused to leave, naming it Itheel, after the moon shaped scar on it's left eye. This was during their 18th year wandering, and after 4 years, they found themself on a quest with two strangers, a Halfling man and a stoic, mysterious Elven wizard. On their journeys, the trio were also joined by Shamile and Roka, and they saved The City from a magical plague wrought on demonic beings. The group then traveled, looking for answers when they discovered they were all Champions. They were then approached by an old friend, and the group helped found the Guild of Champions. After this, they did things as a founder of the guild for two and half years before their "demise". "Demise" After the guild had been established for 2 and half years, the original five members went to The Mountains at the End of the World. They were looking for a book that allowed one to assess if someone was a champion or not, and encountered Moryr there, and were involved in a large fight. Moryr used his great magical abilities to devastate the Guild's founders, and after a valiant fight, Aesh was pushed off the end of the mountain. Bastion panicked and flew into a magical rage, destroying the mountain, killing Moryr, almost killing the other 3 in the party. Bastion was stopped, and the group fled the crumbling mountain. However, Aesh survived in a currently unknown fashion and is now stranded somewhere. Lillium was the one who discovered Aesh's survival through a dream, which was assumed to be god-induced. State of Being Aesh is currently both alive and well, but their location is unknown. Lillium, were she not occupied keeping the children of the guild safe, would be actively searching for the elf. Category:Guild of Champions Category:PC's